YouTube Copyright School
Youtube Copyright School is an irregular episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It was created to give out information about copyright use. Plot The short starts as a curtain rises in a cinema to reveal the movie title Lumpy and Lumpettes: THE MOVIE, inside the cinema, Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, Giggles and Russell begin to watch the film. The Narrator tells how everybody has been looking forward to the movie, even Lumpy. Lumpy walks in and sits in front of Russell. As he can't see the movie, he moves around trying to get a glimse. He gets out his video-recording camera and records a clip from the movie. As Russell sends the video clip to Youtube, the Narrator tells him off for recording someone else's content, Russell lowers his head with embarassment. The Narrator tells him that stealing video content can get him into a lot of trouble and it may be copyright infringement. A copyright sign appears in front of Russell and the scene fades into Russell standing with a book, a pen, a laptop and a musical note circling him. Russell vomits from watching the spinning objects as the Narrator defines Copyright. A floating laptop closes up on screen and a clip from Lumpy's movie appears loading and being sent to other laptops, as the Narrator defines copyright infringement. Russell appears in his house with a treasure box filled with coins and goods behind his desk. When Russell skips over to his laptop, the Narrator tells Russell that even though Youtube is a free site, he can get in a lot of trouble for copyright infringement. Russell looks confused about all of this. As the Narrator tells him that he can be sued, a mallet appears above Russell's head and hits him. The Narrator tells Russell that he could lose all of his money due to copyright infringement, and Russell's treasure chest disappears. He is then told that he could lose his account, and Russell's laptop disappears. Russell is told that the video may be removed, he may be informed via email, and he would get a strike, with a red 'X' appearing next to him. He is then told that if he is a repeat offender, he would get banned for life. As this is said, another 'X' appears, then a third 'X' appears in front of his face. Just as Russell sighs, the Narrator gives him an idea: to create his own video. The scene is then shown with a sign saying "Lumpy and the Lumpettes LIVE", with Lumpy, Giggles, and Petunia performing in front of a live audience. Russell once again tries to film the performance, but the Narrator warns him about copyright. After a few moments of thinking, Russell gets an idea. Later, a homemade video of Russell holding a sign and dancing is shown playing on Youtube. However, the Narrator tells him that mash-ups and remixes may still require permission from the copyright owner, depending on whether or not it is of fair use. A "Fair Use" sign suddenly appears and shoves Russell. As the Narrator explains fair use, Russell tries pushing away the sign, only to get squashed. Lumpy is then seen using his laptop, and is shocked to see Russell's unauthorized work. The Narrator tells Lumpy how to take down someone's content, and Lumpy finally deletes the video. As Russell discovers that his video has been taken down, the Narrator tells him about a counter notification if a video is accidentally removed, by sending Youtube a notice. But just as Russell accesses the counter notification, the Narrator warns him that if the process is misused, he may end up in court and get in a lot of trouble. After being hit with another mallet, Russell finally shuts down his laptop. Russell is then seen making his own video by juggling piranhas in a cannon on a ship. The Narrator finally compliments Russell that he is creating his own content and is therefore the owner of his own copyright. The Narrator says that original videos are what make Youtube interesting. Unfortunately, Russell sneezes, causing his hands to be bitten by the piranhas, followed by being blasted through the floor of the ship. As Russell is attacked by the piranhas, the Narrator finishes off by mentioning to look at copyright links at the bottom of every Youtube page for more information. The episode ends by closing in on an injured Russell. Deaths *This episode is one of only eleven main episodes that has no deaths. The other ten are House Warming (debatable), Out on a Limb, Cold Hearted, Asbestos I Can Do, Intimate Spotlight, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Bite Sized, Nuttin' but the Tooth. Injuries *Russell vomits from getting dizzy *Russell gets hit on the head twice by a mallet. *Russell is crushed by the Fair Use sign. *Russell gets his hand and by piranhas, and he crashes through his boat thanks to his cannon. *Russell is attacked by numerous piranhas. Goofs *Lumpy made a typo on Russell's jugging video's comment, where he type "Vaudeville at it's finest". The "it's" should be "its". Possibly due to his stupidity. *Lumpy's antlers change directions once. Trivia *This is one of the few Happy Tree Friends episodes that weren't uploaded on YouTube by MondoMedia. The other episodes are the DVD (and other merchandise) commercials,the full TV Episodes "Series of Twelve" and "Thirteen eyes on Me" and YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *This is one of the few episodes with no blood, but Russell is shown getting hit and getting attacked several times by the piranhas. *The intro was not used in YouTube 101: Subscriptions and used for the original HTF intro named second internet season, but it has no ending credits. *Russell's iPhone get service from 'HTF' *In the original scene at the beginning of "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie" of the background is similar to Banjo Frenzy's background, but Lumpy plays a guitar instead of a banjo. *The video on YouTube has more dislikes than likes, possibly due teaching about copyrights and lacking the usual blood and gore. *This is the second time of a narrator calls the HTF characters by their name, Russell and Lumpy are the only mentioned names that the first was in Intimate Spotlight while the interviewer mentioned Cro-Marmot. *It is shown in YouTube that Russell has a total of 70 videos. *This is the second time a main character responds to the narrator, the first was in Ski Patrol. *In "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie" scene, the group Lumpy Giggles and Petunia sing the HTF theme song and only in a different pitch. *This is the first episode where a character owns an iPhone for Russell. *Scratches are shown on Russell's iPhone, due to him often using his hook to use it. *On Russell's recorded movie that was uploaded on YouTube while the descriptions he wrote was "Squeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" of also, the video itself has 2,139 views and lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds. *When a video on Youtube is taken down, a message would be shown saying: This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by user. When Russell's video is taken down, it says: This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by '''Lumpy'.'' *Russell's attempts to upload a video: *#Uploading his newly recorded "Lumpy and the Lumpettes the Movie" in his iPhone. *#Record and upload the Live version of the movie, but stopped by the narrator. *#Creating his own animation while showing himself dancing sideways in a desert holding a sign "I heart Lumpy", but still used the theme song from the movie and he forgot to ask for Lumpy's permission. *#Making his own video showing him jugging 3 piranhas while inside his cannon and sings his own tune. *It can be shown in the episode that the tree friends understands English very well, even writing in English. Several texts that found throughout the video are the evidences. *Russell's 2nd video, "Russell's Remix" has 139 views, lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, and the description is "Uh, dude... this still doesn't count!!!" *Russell's other videos are : (along with thumbnail and number of views) *#Another Lumpy Remix (Lumpy shown in gray). Views : 2,139,488 *#Lumpy in the Park - Taped off my TV!!! (scene from All Flocked Up). Views : 88,732 *#Lumpy Doo Da! A Montage! (scene from Asbestos I Can Do, in gray, and with the words "Lumpy Doo Da!"). Views : 1,507,949 *#Lumpy Mash-Up AMV (a picture of Lumpy). Views : 131,955 *#Yes, another remix. Love it!!! (scene from See You Later, Elevator). Views : 397,832 *#Holy cow! Lumpytown! (scene from Take a Hike). Views are unclear because it's located on the bottom and gets covered. *#My Vacation! (scene from A Sight For Sore Eyes). Views : 2,139,488 *#More Vacation Footage - Fishing At the Lake (scene from Snow Place to Go). Views : 88,732 *#My Treasure Hunting Footage (scene from Sea What I Found). Views : 1,507,949 *#It's me! Russell! (thumbnail from the arcade game On Thin Ice). Views : 131,955 *#Feeding Time! (scene from Something Fishy). Views : 397,832 *#Harpooning Balloons in the Open Sea! (scene from Get Whale Soon). Views : 236,891 *Lumpy's copyright infringement notification consists of : (in order) *#Copyright infringement (Someone copied my creation). *#Lumpy is the one that got affected in the video. *#Russell's video's URL and the part of video that allegedly infringed (Lumpy's original song). *Russell's original video, "Piranha Juggling Cannon Act!! (Original Video)", lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, has 2,139,488 views, and Lumpy commented: "Vaudeville at it's finest!". *Russell may have been chosen for this video because is a pirate (copying without permission is called pirating). *This is considerably the first episode where Russell is portrayed as an antagonist. *The music in the final scene was from Sea What I Found. See Also *Transcript Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos without gore Category:No deaths